<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primer beso by heavensweetheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737692">Primer beso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart'>heavensweetheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week Over The Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, POV First Person, Romance, Teen Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko y Katara comparten su primer beso juntos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Week Over The Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primer beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo es un beso… Solo un beso… Solo un…</em>
</p><p>“Zuko, mis ojos están cerrados y hasta <em>yo</em> puedo notar que estás temblando.”</p><p>Y hasta con sus ojos cerrados, la sonrisa burlona de Katara es irritante. Yo me separo de ella, retrocediendo.</p><p>La media sonrisa no abandona su rostro cuando abre los ojos. “Tú has besado a alguien antes… ¿verdad?”</p><p>Yo me rio. “¡Claro que sí!”</p><p>“¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?”</p><p>“No estoy nervioso – ” Cruzo mis brazos para distraer el temblor de mis manos “ – Yo solo… Yo…”</p><p>Es difícil sacar las palabras.</p><p>“Yo quiero que sea especial,” digo.</p><p>La curva de su boca se suaviza a una sonrisa indulgente y entendedora. “Zuko, los besos <em>siempre</em> son especiales siempre y cuando sean con la persona que quieres besar.”</p><p>“Sí, pero…”</p><p>
  <em>Quiero que esto sea especial para ti.</em>
</p><p>Ella sugiere algo más: “Tal vez tú deberías ser el que cierre sus ojos.”</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>Ella se acerca a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan otra vez. “Déjame a mí enseñarte algo especial.”</p><p>El temblor de mi cuerpo se intensifica al tenerla tan cerca.</p><p>Mis ojos se cierran, mis brazos caen colgando a mis lados.</p><p>“¿Listo?” ella pregunta desde detrás de mis párpados.</p><p>“Sí.”</p><p>Sus manos aparecen sosteniendo mi mandíbula. “¿Relajado?”</p><p>“Sí,” repito, con un poco de impaciencia.</p><p><em>Yo</em> puedo notar que ella se está riendo.</p><p>Pero antes de que pueda mencionarlo, sus manos llevan mi cara hacia adelante y sus labios tocan los míos, todo es tan gentil que se siente como si estuviese en un sueño.</p><p>
  <strong>Katara</strong>
</p><p>Los labios de Zuko son finos pero tan suaves como el resto de su piel. Al principio se sienten dudosos, también están temblando, como si no estuviese seguro de como proseguir una vez que nuestras bocas se tocan. Yo muevo los míos contra los suyos, abriéndolos y acercándome más para encajar nuestros cuerpos juntos. Mis manos permanecen a los lados de su cara, sintiendo sus facciones angulares; su boca <em>es</em> fina, pero es dulce.</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>De alguna manera Katara se siente más pequeña presionada contra mí. Más cálida, más suave. Sus labios ciertamente lo son, son gruesos y palpitan mientras más nos besamos. Ella sabe a agua de lluvia.</p><p>Yo coloco mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y la halo más cerca. Tan cerca que duele la manera en que nuestros cuerpos parecen querer fusionarse juntos, como si sus costillas estuviesen tratando de unirse con las mías para que compartiésemos un corazón. El pensamiento enciende mis pulmones en fuego y la beso más profundamente, abrazándola con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos trepan y se entierran en mi cabello.</p><p>
  <strong>Katara</strong>
</p><p>El cabello de Zuko es suave, también lo es su boca. Yo suspiro por aire halando un puñado de su cabello.</p><p>Siento como si me estuviese ahogando, pero no me estoy quejando. Zuko me está envolviendo, llevándose mi oxígeno, pero también alimentándome con aire más caliente, más denso, adictivo del que no puedo conseguir suficiente. Se lleva mi fuerza, me hace más suelta. Mi mente se vuelve bruma blanca mientras más tiempo paso en los brazos de Zuko, mezclado con rojo por el calor de la piel de Zuko. Su pulso late en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.</p><p>No esperaba que nuestro primer beso fuese tan… intenso, pero, como dije, no me estoy quejando.</p><p>
  <strong>Zuko</strong>
</p><p>El pulso de Katara y su respiración se sincronizan con los míos, se están volviendo erráticos.</p><p>Sus manos bajan por mi cuello, acariciándolo y luego sosteniendo mis hombros, enterrando sus dedos en mis músculos y sus uñas traspasan la tela de mi camisa.</p><p>El leve dolor trae un poco de realidad a la ensoñación del momento – lo hace mejor, significa que no estoy soñando.</p><p>Mi corazón continúan tronando como si tratase de escapar mi pecho y encontrar el de Katara y yo no hago nada para detenerlo; yo quiero perseguir los sentimientos de Katara. Me gusta las sensaciones que despiertan en mí, la euforia, el amor.</p><p>
  <em>Amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katara.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Katara</strong>
</p><p>Coloco mis manos en el pecho de Zuko… y lo empujo hacia atrás delicadamente, separándonos.</p><p>Él no intenta forzarse a sí mismo en mí.</p><p>“¿Pasa algo malo?” él pregunta con verdadera preocupación.</p><p>“No,” yo sonrío. “Creo que es por eso que deberíamos parar ahora, para evitar que las cosas escalen.”</p><p>Sus ojos se agrandan. “¡Oh, claro! ¡Lo siento!”</p><p>Mi risa suena un poco mareada, como si estuviera ebria. “No te disculpes.”</p><p>Mis manos sostienen su cara una vez más. “Pero, ¿ves? Te dije que te mostraría algo especial.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, please check out the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com</p><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y si quisieran averiguar maneras de ayudarme a seguir escribiendo, por favor, por favor, por favor vean el post fijado en mi página de Tumblr: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>